bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Whoops6
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Big Nate Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley A large request Hello, my name is BlackMonkey, a huge Big Nate Fan and a rollback over at The Avatar Wiki. I really know my HTML and think I can be a great help to this wiki. I have recently fixed up the main page and am working on other aspects of the site, which you can look at. And I also see that you are mostly on the Fairly Odd Parents Wiki. Basically, I'm asking for something. Because all founders of all wikis are automatically given bureaucrat rights, and because bureaucrats can give other users admin and rollback rights, well, I'm humbly asking for you to make me an administrator on this wiki. I want to make this wiki an amazing place, and really think I can. If given admin rights, some of the things I'll do will be: * Establish well-made forums for Big Nate * Create anti-vandalism movements * Write out site policies * Make badges for the wiki * Expand lots of articles Again, it is your choice, and if you know how, I'd greatly appreciate being made a Big Nate Wiki Administrator. Thanks, BlackMonkey Really? Awesome! Thanks so much. I assume on the Community Central or something like that there are admin guides that can tell you how to do these things, just let me know if anything comes up. Again, thanks for the support, BlackMonkey Try looking at . I cannot access the page, but you can. Once you get there, here's what to do: # There should be a place to type in a user's name. Type in BlackMonkey - make sure that is typed that way exactly. # A form should pop up. # Under the "Groups you can change" menu, select administrator rights, or something like that. # Under the "Reason for change" menu, type or select something like "successful request." # Click "Save User Groups". # I should be immediately be given administrator rights, and will start building The Big Nate Wiki to be a better, bigger place. The first five steps may not be exact, as I just got this of Community Central, but they should be generally correct. Tell me if we have any problems, and I'll try to sort them out. Thanks, BlackMonkey Thank you! BlackMonkey Rights giveaway Hey Whoops, this is BlackMonkey. I recently saw your profile message, on how you will give away bureaucrat, admin, and rollback rights on how users place in the leaderboard in January. Although this is your wiki, I have some feedback that is not 100% positive for you: # I'm not sure if you have seen the project which I recently founded, Operation Wikimpossible, but if you take a look at it you will realize that I have promised admin rights to the most helpful user throughout the scope of the project. This will give a definite determine of who is the best for a job like this. # The wiki which I mostly contribute to, The Avatar Wiki, is very, very developed. If you ever take a look at it, which you may want to do to see what a very successful wiki looks like, you will realize that even though we have badges, badges don't really show how good a user edits, as they could edited by vandals instead of helpers, giving people points either way. They show quantity instead of quality. # The thing is, giving away bureaucrat rights is huge, whether being from leaderboard ranks or not. Bureaucrat rights basically give anyone complete power over the wiki - they should be given out sparingly. At The Avatar Wiki, to become a bureaucrat you must first get rollback rights, which you need to request and be approved by an admin for, then you have to get administrator rights, which you must win a community election for when a spot for adminship is open, then win another election when a spot for bureacratship is open. Basically, if you're going to give people rights that easily, don't make it bureaucrat or admin rights. Conclusion: Give rollback rights to point-full users in January, if you want to continue with this. It's just that admin and bureaucrat rights give a user so much power, it would be unreliable to use the leaderboard as a way to grant these rights. Lets see how Operation Wikimpossible plays out. -- 19:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I EARNED A GOLD BADGE!!!!Bovina96 14:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 Hi Hi there Whoops6. I am Robotman32. I just wanted to say hi to you. I am a very hard worker on this wiki being placed 2nd in badges. Anyway I just wanted to say hi. I also wanted to tell you that someone deleted ALL of the info on the Coach John page. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. If I was an admin I would block him right now for doing that. Anyway that's all. Please reply back and thank you for creating this wiki. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 23:08, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Also a Request Hey dude can you please give me admin rights. I am a very hard worker on this wiki and I am great adding articles to catagories. Also there are some vandals adding false info to articles recently. I will use my powers wisely. I will also add more badges and delete some unessessary articles that some immature contributors made. And you and blackmonkey are the only admins. I won't let you down dude. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 23:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) hey i'm a BIG fan of big nate so I was wondering if i could take over!